


Hate Love

by peppermint_07



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies, High School, M/M, Rivalry, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_07/pseuds/peppermint_07
Summary: Dongpyo resented Eunsang a lot while Eunsang knew Dongpyo’s secret. They were each other biggest rivals but these two weren’t getting along well.





	Hate Love

It was unlike the usual day at X High School. All 12th grade students gathered at the announcement board when the teacher put up a huge notice there, garnered the attention from students. 

Everyone started murmuring among themselves upon seeing the notice. It was the result of their mid-year test. Heavy sighs and loud cheers were heard here and there. However, everyone let out a short gasp when they realized the first placer student this time. And what was more shocking was the fact that, there were two students for #1.

“What?? How can this be?” everyone turned their heads to the short boy that just uttered the words loudly. 

“Yah Son Dongpyo, lower down your voice. Everyone is staring at you now.” the blonde-haired softly said to his friend. 

All the students paid attention to the two of them and Minhee was trying to drag Dongpyo out of the place from the embarrassing moment. 

Dongpyo just ignored Minhee as he was still fuming inside. He clenched his fist when the subject of his anger appeared across him. There, the tall black haired boy just smirked at him. Dongpyo felt defeated. Although they were both tied at first rank, it felt as if the said guy was winning. 

Dongpyo left the place and rushed to somewhere leaving Minhee behind. 

“Yah where are you going? Let’s go together!” Minhee shouted as Dongpyo just left without saying anything. 

———

“Congrats Eunsang, you really proved that you can beat Dongpyo. Dongpyo really looked very mad at you just now.” 

“Haha beat him what?” the boy named Eunsang put his arm around his friend’s shoulder. “We’re both just the same.” Eunsang just shrugged. 

“Whatever. Still, I bet you really can beat him next time.” 

“I don’t really know, Junho. Do you really want me to do that?” Eunsang asked in a teasing voice. 

“Huh? What do you mean? Wait— I don’t mean PHYSICALLY beat him you prankster” 

Eunsang and Junho continued teasing each other at the hallway. All students already walked back to their classrooms as the first lesson almost began while the two best friends remain there. 

Meanwhile at the teachers’ offices

Dongpyo was meeting his homeroom teacher to ask about the ranking.The teacher, as if already looked forward to Dongpyo coming to him immediately pulled out the overall result. It was indeed impossible but it was clear that both Eunsang’s and Dongpyo’s overall marks were the same. 

Dongpyo knew that it was useless for him to argue anymore and just accepted the fact that it was not a mistake. He felt robbed. All these times, no one had ever beat him. Everyone knew he worked harder than anyone else. But Eunsang who just transferred to their school earlier that year suddenly threatened the first rank that he strongly secured. 

However, unlike Dongpyo, Eunsang was more carefree than him. Everyone said that Eunsang is gifted as he always perform well despite not studying that much. Eunsang was friendlier and liked by all people. He was a total opposite from Dongpyo. 

After Dongpyo left the teachers’ offices, Minhee calmed Dongpyo down as they walked back to their classroom and arrived just in time before their teacher came in. Dongpyo glared at Eunsang who was sitting at the back of the classroom before sitting at his own seat. Everyone sensed the heavy tension but no one said anything. 

———

All the classes had ended and students already packed their bags and dismissed. 

“Urm Dongpyo, I’m sorry I forgot to tell you earlier but I need to come home early today. Sorry I couldn’t accompany you at library tonight.” Minhee said to Dongpyo who was sitting beside him. 

“It’s okay. I don’t really have mood today. Bye, see you tomorrow” Dongpyo just said half-heartedly. 

“I’m really sorry. Don’t get carried away too much and cheer up! I will make it up to you next time, okay?”

Dongpyo just nodded. He was just mentally exhausted. The thing that happened earlier that day just kept on lingering in his mind and he couldn’t keep it out of his head. He needed someone to vent out his frustration but Minhee already headed to his home. 

Suddenly, Dongpyo’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at the new message he just got. 

New message  
“Hey, I just heard about that. Want me to treat you an ice-cream to cheer you up?”

His sour face quickly turned to a big smile. He typed a word and hit the send button. 

“Sure.” 

He grabbed his bag and left the classroom, unaware that there was a pair of eyes that kept watching over him. 

———

“Is the ice-cream really that delicious? You’re totally enjoying it.” said the guy who messaged Dongpyo earlier. 

It was only the two of them at the playground near Dongpyo’s neighborhood. Since it’s already past 9pm, there was no kid or anyone playing there. They both enjoying their time together as usual which was their weekly routine. 

“Hah, I suddenly feel all energized right now. Thanks to hyung, I feel a lot better now.” Dongpyo gave eyes smile to the hyung he adored so much. 

“But Seungwoo hyung, you rarely contacted me these days. Are you really that busy with your new job. Is everything okay?” Dongpyo asked while he was finishing the remaining ice-cream. 

“So far so good. But the boss gave me a lot of works last week and they are due next week, that’s why.”

“Really? Seems like we won’t be getting to meet each other often after this.” Dongpyo turned sadder and just looked at the ground. 

Seungwoo who realized that he just made Dongpyo sad again instantly kneeling in front of Dongpyo. 

“Hey, I know you’re sad that we can’t spend time together a lot like before but don’t be sad okay.”

Seungwoo heard a soft sob from Dongpyo.

“Aigoo this kid. You really love me that much huh” Seungwoo said while pinching Dongpyo’s squish cheek. 

“Aw hyung, it hurts.” Dongpyo faked a pain while touching his cheek. 

Seungwoo cupped Dongpyo’s face. “Listen. We may not see each other often after this but you’re still my best little brother, okay?” 

Dongpyo snorted. “Little brother he said.” said him inside. 

“Hyung, you...” Dongpyo paused before continued. “You really only see me as your little brother, right?”

Shocked was an understatement when Seungwoo heard Dongpyo asked that but he pretended to be calm. 

“Of course not. We’re not real brothers. But we’re just like siblings but with different parents.” It sounded really awkward but Seungwoo tried to not make it obvious. Dongpyo didn’t give any response and the atmosphere became really uncomfortable and Seungwoo started to feel uneasy. 

Dongpyo raised his head then said to Seungwoo, “Hyung, I li-“ Dongpyo’s sentence was cut off when suddenly a dog ran towards them. 

The dog slide over his legs. Dongpyo was startled but he picked up the dog and put on his lap. Seungwoo relieved that the dog just saved their awkward tension just now. 

Dongpyo played with the dog a few minutes. He and Seungwoo also looking around if the dog’s owner came to look for their dog but no one was coming. 

Until a familiar figure marched towards them. 

“Uh sorry, that’s my dog. I was looking for him everywhere.”

Dongpyo turned his head upon hearing a familiar voice and his face changed. 

It was Eunsang, and he was still wearing his school uniform. 

Seungwoo realized the sudden change of expression and replied, “oh I thought it was a stray dog at first but she has a dog chain. Luckily you found her.”

“It’s a ‘him’.” Eunsang retorted. 

“Sorry?” 

“The dog I meant. It’s a male dog. I was walking the dog but he was fast I almost lost him.”

Dongpyo just sitting there not looking at both of them. He really wanted to escape from that place as soon as possible. 

Seungwoo not knowing that Dongpyo was uncomfortable with the other boy’s presence kept the conversation going when he realized the uniform that Eunsang wore. 

“Wait a minute, are you a student at X High School?” Seungwoo stopped Eunsang upon the realization. 

Eunsang just nodded. He too was not comfortable with the question and realized where this question would head. 

“Then you two must know each other then. Or maybe not? But I think that I’ve seen you before.”

“You may be mistaken me with someone else. I’m a new guy. Excuse me, I have to go back.”

Seungwoo and Dongpyo were again left alone. Seungwoo just realized that Dongpyo was quiet the whole time and even after Eunsang left, he turned his back while crossing his arms. 

“So, I see that he’s the new guy. Is that Lee Eunsang that you’ve been telling me?”

“Yes. That’s him. And as you can see, I don’t really like him. Or maybe, I hate him. And now I hate that he saw us together.” 

They left the playground and headed to their houses. Seungwoo walked behind Dongpyo and they didn’t utter any word the whole time. Dongpyo reached his house first and they parted ways with only a faint goodbye. 

Seungwoo realized he messed up a lot big this time. There was something he actually wanted to tell Dongpyo but the timing wasn’t right. He only said a bit of it and based on how Dongpyo reacted just now, he figured Dongpyo wouldn’t receive the news well. 

———

Dongpyo actually blaming himself throughout the time. Blaming himself for almost slipping out of his tongue and also blaming himself for not having the courage to confess to Seungwoo. He had been keeping his real feelings well all this time to himself. 

No one knew that he had a big fat crush to Seungwoo. Not even his closest friend, Minhee. And no one even knew that Seungwoo and him were actually close. 

Dongpyo didn’t like it at first but when he was at X Middle School and Seungwoo was still at X High School, Seungwoo often followed Dongpyo around when he went back home. But, Seungwoo was actually trying to keep Dongpyo out of the bullies and that was how they became closer. 

Since then, he had been relying on Seungwoo alone and Dongpyo didn’t want to admit it but he didn’t want to share Seungwoo with anyone. And that was why he didn’t tell anyone, not even Minhee and he was being extremely secretive about it. 

Until Lee Eunsang ‘stumbled’ upon them just now. 

“Shit. What was he doing at my neighborhood? And why he must pass by there at that time out of all times? Why he always getting in my way??” 

———

“You’re late.” 

“Geez, sorry. My dog caused a problem just now. And why are you always here unannounced?” Eunsang came into his house and closed the door with the sight of Junho sitting in front of the television. 

“I called you multiple times but you didn’t pick it up so I thought you were dead or something and rushed here.” Junho just replied casually while eating the popcorns. 

Eunsang facepalmed when he realized that he left his phone in his room. But then he realized, Junho might peek into his phone. 

“Junho, did you—”

“No I didn’t. Don’t worry about that. I don’t even touch your phone.” Junho said as if he could read Eunsang’s mind. 

“Whatever, I wanna shower and sleep.” Eunsang walked upstairs to his room. He took a quick shower then found a pajama to wear. Even though it was his house, most of the clothes were Junho’s. Eunsang lived by himself because his parents were in Busan and Junho liked to come over to his house. Although he just transferred at X High School, he clicked with Junho the most. 

He scrolled his phone for a while but then he just tossed it on the desk. He tried to sleep but his mind just kept reminded to everything he witnessed and heard between Seungwoo and Dongpyo before. 

It was actually not the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it’s my first time writing and idk how it turned out so please leave a comment! I’m a huge eunpyonation. I just need to get the ideas out of my head and I can’t guarantee anything for the next update :(


End file.
